


Of Mice and Men

by hannapalooza



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannapalooza/pseuds/hannapalooza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene has an unusual fear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Mice and Men

“TYLER, my office NOW!” Sam sighed. Gene hadn’t even bothered to come to the door, just yelled and assumed his dutiful DI would come running.

 

“Busy Guv, I’ll be there in a bit” he shouted back

 

“I said NOW Tyler” Gene’s voice sounded strange, a bit on edge and Sam’s interest was caught enough for him to saunter across the room, quirking an eyebrow at Annie as he entered Gene’s office.

 

“You called Guv?” Sam said sarcastically, reclining against the door. Gene was sitting in his chair with his feet up on the desk, as usual. But his face, there was nothing usual about his face. Gene looked; well the only word Sam could come up with was frightened.

 

“Get me fags out me coat Sam, I’m gasping here.” Gene nodded to the camel hair on the stand in the corner.

 

“And dare I ask why you can’t get your own bloody cigarettes Gene?” Gene sighed, a pained expression fleetingly crossing his face.

 

“Because” he growled quietly, through gritted teeth “there is a mouse somewhere in this bloody office, and I don’t want that disease ridden vermin scampering up me trouser leg and chomping on my ding-a-ling, alright?!” Sam couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing.

 

“Glad you seem to find it so amusing Gladys” Gene muttered petulantly, that adorable pout on his face.

 

“Sorry Guv” Sam wheezed out between giggles “it’s just I never expected you to be frightened of a little mouse.”

 

“Oi! M’not frightened. Just looking after me pride and joy that’s all.”

 

“Ok, whatever you say Guv.” Sam crossed the room, fumbled in Gene’s coat pocket for his fags and threw them at him. “Anything else I can do for you sir?” he asked cockily, walking back to the door and making to leave.

 

“Get rid of it for me.” Gene had spoken so softly Sam hardly heard him.

 

“Sorry Guv didn’t quite catch that.”

 

“Stop being a bastard and get rid of the bloody thing. I’ve been sitting like this for hours and me legs are killing me.” Sam looked back at Gene. He was puffing hard on his cigarette, mouth set in a grim line, that scared little boy look still in his eyes. And Sam relented.

 

“Alright, alright, don’t worry, I’ll sort it.” He stepped back over to Gene and patted his hand reassuringly, startled as Gene grabbed it and held tight for a second, looking Sam in the eye and giving him a curt nod.

 

Sam made short work of catching the mouse, chasing it out from under Gene’s desk, cornering it next to the filing cabinet and coaxing it into the waste bin handily commandeered for the situation. Gene watched with worried eyes as Sam stood, holding the bin triumphantly aloft, and taking a step towards Gene. He grinned as Gene recoiled in horror, scooting his chair backwards and away.

 

“Don’t you dare bring that disgusting thing anywhere near me Tyler” he warned.

 

Sam stepped back “I’ll just go and set it free outside then.”

 

“Bloody hippy.” Gene snarled, finally rising to his feet, stretching out with a groan and going immediately to the scotch bottle on top of the filing cabinet as Sam left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to hans_fics on LJ - 17.06.2008
> 
> Comments and concrit always welcome


End file.
